


Забери меня в ад

by InuTaisho



Series: Жизнь, смерь и что-то еще [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Риптайд мертв. Теперь ему приходится с этим жить. Логическое продолжение фика "Нравиться".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забери меня в ад

**Author's Note:**

> неприличное заигрывание с комиксовым каноном, намеки на слеш, гет, смерть персонажей, пыщ-пыщ и ололо  
> все принадлежит марвел, кроме мозга, а мозга нет

В зеркале он отражается вполне достойно. Густые волосы, приятное лицо. Только глаза мертвые.  
Это нормально, потому что он умер. Какой-то осколок пробил шею, артерию. Он истекал кровью недолго, но достаточно бурно.  
Теперь на шее нет даже шрама, он в квартире, которую не узнает. За окном незнакомый город.  
Найти нож не составляет никакого труда.  
Угол, конечно, не совсем тот, да и форма. Но, в целом, - похоже.  
Мертвыми глазами Риптайд изучает свое отражение. В зеркале он заносит руку и бьет.  
***  
\- Я, конечно, могу повторять это сколько угодно раз, - говорит незнакомый голос. Глухо, как сквозь толщу воды. - Но последние данные ясно дают понять - чем меньше личности, тем меньше проблем. В том числе и с управлением. Или хотя бы найди телепата.  
\- Меня не интересует управление или твое мнение, - безразлично огрызается Азазель. - Я выполняю свою часть сделки, а ты - свою.  
Незнакомый голос смеется.  
\- Надо было внимательнее читать наш договор.  
Что-то щелкает и звук пропадает.  
***  
Риптайд изучает себя в зеркале. Волосы падают на лицо. Шрама на шее нет. Ни одного.  
Нож все еще на столе.  
К нему рука тянется сама. Мир сжимается до размеров лезвия. Ничего больше не имеет значение. Даже хлопок за спиной.  
Красная рука перехватывает запястье.  
\- Азазель.  
\- Нет, - тихо говорит тот по-русски. Словно неприятно царапает что-то внутри, сюртук неприятно скребет по коже. Риптайд обращает внимание на то, что обнажен, только когда вторая красная рука ложится на его живот.  
Хлопок.  
Они почти не падают. Просто теперь перед глазами потолок, вместо ножа. Лежать на Азазеле не слишком удобно.  
\- Ты всегда любил жизнь, - говорит его личный демон, словно не понимает, что изменилось.  
\- Muerte - отзывается Риптайд. Смерть случилась.  
Окна раскрыты нараспашку и по комнате гуляет ветер. Он всегда любил жизнь, но помнит об этом с трудом. Воспоминания о смерти перечеркивают все остальное.  
\- Я тебя не уберег, но теперь мы это исправим. Ты будешь жить вечно, если захочешь.  
\- Если захочешь, - отзывается Риптайд и закрывает глаза.  
Это не смерть, это сон. Ему снятся лезвия и ветер.  
***  
Он собирает себя по кусочкам. Или Азазель собирает его по кусочкам.  
У него новая жизнь, в которой гораздо меньше увлеченных диктаторов и гораздо больше его красного приятеля. Иногда они что-то делают вместе для Синистера и тот неприятно лыбится в сторону Риптайда, но ничего не говорит. Еще они развлекаются, путешествуют, встречаются и частенько дерутся с другими мутантами.  
Один раз им попадается Братство Мутантов текущего состава. Ангел смотрит на Риптайда и крестится, а лицо Эммы невозможно описать никакими словами.  
Только Магнето сохраняет внешнее спокойствие. Даже когда Риптайд подмигивает ему, прежде чем исчезнуть с Азазелем.  
В конце концов, Риптайд любит жизнь, ветер в волосах и азарт.  
***  
На Ксавье он натыкается случайно. Азазеля проблематично брать на прогулки по магазинам. И не только потому, что где-то ко второй витрине у того кончается терпение и просыпается желание проредить толпу. Поэтому Риптайд один, идет вдоль музея к обговоренному месту встречи и натыкается на инвалидное кресло.  
Профессор Икс, очевидно, культурно просвещает молодняк. Дистанционно.  
Он успевает подойти, упереть руки в ручки кресла и наклонится, прежде чем Чарльз Ксавье узнает его. Риптайд слишком не изменился; профессор, если не считать какие-то банальные мелочи, - тоже. Потом уже не шевельнутся, пока телепат - в меру бережно, потому что считает себя хорошим телепатом - перебирает его мысли.  
"Я могу сделать так, что ты забудешь", - эхом звенит в голове, и Риптайд ухмыляется. Или - пытается ухмыльнуться.  
"Сделай так, чтобы он не мог мне приказывать", - сосредоточенно думает он в ответ.  
Невидимая хватка уходит, остается только прикосновение. Словно ветер в голове. А потом в дерево рядом ударяет молния, и в них летят тлеющие щепки и искры.  
Очевидно, ученики профессора Икс помнят Риптайда несколько лучше, но из инвалидного кресла получается неплохой щит. Дети бояться навредить своему учителю. Риптайд давно уже не боится ничего и посылает на встречу нападающим смерч.  
Неприятно колет в голове, но потом раздается характерный хлопок и Азазель утаскивает его за собой.  
***  
Интересное изобретение – телефон.  
Риптайд выводит на листке бумаги цифры и задумчиво ставит после них крестик. На память от профессора Ксавье. Он водит ручкой, пока крестик, или буква икс, не становится крайне насыщенной и толстой. Дело даже не в доверии...  
Рядом Азазель кривит губы.  
\- Тебе ничего не нужно забывать, - говорит он на седьмой минуте молчания и раздраженно шлепает хвостом по столешнице возле листка бумаги. - И не нужна помощь телепатов.  
Риптайд обводит крестик в кружок. С тех пор, как он умер, он узнал Азазеля гораздо лучше. Видел его детей, слушал рассказы о его родине, привык просыпаться в легком запахе серы и чувствуя обвивающий руку или ногу хвост. Изменилось достаточно, чтобы Риптайду захотелось объясниться.  
\- Моя память меня устраивает. К тому же, не хочу забывать, почему мы общаемся с этим мудаком-ученым. И почти не против того, что ты можешь мной командовать, mi diablo. Но, боюсь, себе Синистер эту возможность тоже оставил. Да и даже если Мистик – единственный мутант-оборотень, это на одного оборотня больше, чем хотелось бы.  
\- Я ему не верю, - отрезал Азазель, не уточняя, имеет он в виду Синистера, Ксавье или какого-то еще оборотня-мутанта. - Но если ты хочешь...  
\- Возможно. Не знаю.  
Риптайд оглядывается. Комкает бумагу с номером, который все равно помнит наизусть и нескоро забудет. Кажется, стены начинают давить, и к горлу подкатывает острая клаустрофобия. Но это нормально, это случалось и до того, как его жизнь началась заново. И Азазель легко угадывает состояние Риптайда, протягивает руку.  
\- Погуляем? - интересуется он по-русски.  
\- Llévame al infierno, - хмыкает в ответ Риптайд.

На самом деле, вовсе не факт, что клоны Синистера помнят все свои предыдущие жизни. Но в каноне клон-Риптайд упоминает, что помнит как ему ломали шею. Пользуюсь.  
Про контроль Синистера... может быть он есть, а может быть его и нет. Я не очень хорошо знаю все тонкости кодлы Мистера Синистера... так что можете считать этот пункт авторской вольностью.


End file.
